


It just so happens that Shane is much better at calming Ryan down then he thought.

by Imaybeintoomanyfandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Demons, Friends to Lovers, M/M, also they discuss demon sex, crush realisations, cult mentions, haunted location, idk how to tag, in the middle of nowhere, it’s romantic obviously, they’re dorks, they’re in an old church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms/pseuds/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms
Summary: Ryan is completely regretting bringing them out to this place. And is especially dreading sleeping here too, luckily Shane knows how to calm him down and get him to sleep.





	It just so happens that Shane is much better at calming Ryan down then he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I’ve had this as a wip for a while now, it’s my first time writing them and I enjoyed writing their dialogue, so I decided to just finish it and I’m sure you can tell but I am shit at naming pieces of work. So uh enjoy and please give me all the corrections and constructive criticism you want, bare in mind that I have no beta reader or anything like that.
> 
> Oh and the place they’re visiting is not a real place if you couldn’t tell, I simply made it up for storyline’s sake.

“Fuck this, fuck all of this.”

“You alright there buddy?”

“No Shane I am not alright, because this place is so drafty and cold that I have no idea what is a fucking ghost and what’s wind.”

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say it’s all wind.”

“Fuck you Shane.”

“Hey all I’m sayin’ is this place has more ventilation in it than any other place we’ve visited.”

“It’s also the place with the most supernatural activity we have ever visited”

“Ryan, it’s the fucking wind.”

Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose, the pressure building up and signs of a headache already arising. If only he had a time machine to go back and punch his former self to prevent them from ever having to drive out to this godforsaken place. And Shane’s ongoing teases and all round fuck-shittery about the whole ordeal was just the icing ontop of the bullshit cake.

But noo Ryan had gone and brought them all the way out to a church in the middle of no where that was said to have held the gruesome meetings of a cult. And Ryan did say they’d do one demon per season or something equally as stupid.

So here they were standing in an old church that was probably going to collapse in on them, in the middle of a fucking pentagram drawn in something Ryan would rather be in the dark about.

“Sooo do ya think weird sex shit went down in here?”

“What, no, ew. what the fuck Shane?”

“Hey I just mean, there wasn’t a lot to do round here, that’s why they all started join cults and shit, who’s to say it wasn’t a kinky sex cult.”

“Shane, me and all the reliable sources say that it wasn’t a sex cult. Although I almost wish it was, with all the demonic fuckery that happened.”

As Ryan spoke he mindlessly picked at some crumbling brick before catching himself and remembering that he’d actually wouldn’t like to be crushed under a church.

“Ryan..”

“Yeah?”

“What if they were fucking the demons?”

Ryan let out a loud wheeze at that, “What in the actual fuck Shane, no, why would you even-, oh my god.”

“I bet fucking a demon would be some really trippy shit, like I don’t know bein’ on some hard drugs or something.”

“Fucking hell Shane, is this really what we’re talking about, in the centre of a church... alright then.  
I bet it’d be stupid hot but not like sexy hot, fuckin’ it’d be actual heat. Like sticking your dick in a oven.’

Shane’s laugh afterwards makes Ryan’s stomach do that annoying flippy thing and makes his face flush. He’s just grateful it’s dark as shit in the room.

“Oh my god, totally Ryan, that’s probably why they all liked it. It gets cold out here at night, what better way to keep yourself warm then by fucking some smokin’ hot demons.”

They both laugh at that, the kind of laugh that makes both your cheeks and tummy hurt.

“Wait Shane, weren’t we meant to actually film an episode.”,  
Ryan finally manages to sputter out once regaining his breath.

“We have been recording our past conversation.”,  
Shane reminds him while continuing to snicker.

“I’m so glad we caught us having a discussion on demon sex for the past 10 minutes on tape.”

“Well then, mister ‘I have all the scripts and info needed to shoot the episode but I’m gonna talk about demon sex with my best friend instead’ go ahead and begin.”

“Hey! You started the conversation.”

And then Ryan is off, telling the story of the place, having some small banter and getting a few good shots of the place. When Ryan’s in his work mode it’s best to leave him to it and just do what he says, he tends to get bad tunnel vision, that is unless you’re Shane Madej. Shane has a special talent for easing Ryan out of his workaholic state of mind and into and more laid back, comfortable Ryan.

Ryan manoeuvres through it all with ease. And before he knows it they’ve pretty much filmed the entirety of the episode. All that’s left is to set up for the night, Ryan has obviously been putting this off as much as he possibly can. Luckily Shane’s there to give him a reassuring smile and grab a few cameras and tripods. He leaves Ryan to put down the sleeping bags and pillows, before long they’re settling into their makeshift beds and attempting to sleep. Shane’s out like a light within a few minutes. Ryan, however is suddenly wide awake, thoughts of horrifying demons and lost, vengeful souls flash through his mind, scaring him shitless.

The shiver that runs up his back at the thoughts makes him shuffle closer to the safe, warm form of Shane. He reasons that it’s just so he doesn’t freeze to death in the rapidly dropping temperature. But he realises that Shane in general is a huge comfort for him, even when he’s being a teasing, skeptic asshole. Shane’s a constants in his life and that for Ryan is very important. It’s weird, he thinks, Shane is just a natural part of everything, and fuck... as cheesy as it sounds Ryan couldn’t imagine his life without him.

Oh shit, Ryan is immediately sat upright in panic, while deep in thought about his previously-hidden-totally-obvious crush, Ryan almost forgot about the fucking demonic basement they’re in. He could’ve sworn to every holy being in existence that someone or something just breathed in his fucking ear. Ryan’s most definitely starting to freak out, both his eyes and flashlight are flitting about the room.

Then there’s a small noise next to him, signalling that Shane’s been woken up by his sudden movements. Shane mumbles something that Ryan can only imagine is debunking the supernatural and telling him to settle back down. When Ryan refuses to move, a long arm is slung over his waist suddenly which causes Ryan to freeze up for a totally different reason. Shane then coaxes Ryan down to the makeshift bed and into his arms. All Ryan can do is internally scream as he’s pulled into Shane, Ryan has never been more grateful for humans having never developed advanced night vision. His face won’t stop flushing and thank all the gods that Shane can’t tell. But when Shane tucks Ryan’s head beneath his own, all the fears seem to vanish, he barely registers as he falls asleep that he’s cuddling with Shane in an abandoned church.

The morning is... weird, it would’ve made sense to Ryan if it was really awkward but it couldn’t have been more natural. When they both wake, it’s the same as always, Shane telling some apparition to fuck off and Ryan being more than happy to get his ass out of there. It’s strange he thinks because this shift, although minor, should have affected their chemistry and the way they act around each other more. And while they’re driving away Ryan mulls over the past night and how his realisation of his crush was coincidentally followed by Shane’s unexpected but not unwelcome actions, almost as if he could sense Ryan’s change in feelings. Shane’s’ in the drivers seat so Ryan is able to get lost in thought for a while. And it’s too late when he catches himself asking Shane a question out loud.

“What happened last night?”

And fuck, the question in any other situation could’ve been so much more lighthearted, but the simple question hung in between them carrying such weight that neither of them knew what to do.

Ryan watched as Shane’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white.  
He shifted in his seat, and let out a long breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Ok look, you were freaking out and I don’t know but it seemed like a good idea at the time and I guess if it made you uncomfortable then we can just blame it on sleep deprivation and forget that it ever happened cause I’d rather not face how either you or I feel.”

Shane’s sudden outburst caught Ryan off guard, so much so that he almost missed Shane’s near confession.

“Wait, what?”

Ryan was confused, which is to be expected from someone who just had their crush confess to them in such a frantic rushed manner. There was a lot to unpack and Ryan did not want to fuck any of it up. So he took a moment to think in silence, that had only made Shane more nervous but he had to understand that Ryan had to carefully select his wording in order to fully convey what he felt.

“Shane-“

“No don’t, if you’re going to let me down easy it’s fine. I was expecting it and it’s not your fault.”

“Wait no no, Shane-God-ok. Um, ok you know what fuck it.”

And when Ryan saw that they were stuck in traffic out of his peripheral vision, he found his chance. So he took it. Shane was halfway through getting some sort of protest out, until Ryan pressed his lips against Shane’s. It’s awkward as Ryan has to stretch across the middle of the car to reach him, Ryan also ends up missing his mouth slightly, due to him facing forward and being in the middle of speaking. Once Shane’s painfully slow brain registers what’s happening, Shane returns the kiss with as much force and vigour as Ryan. It’s sloppy, messy and desperate but damn it’s perfect. Soon enough neither of them can stop giggling and smiling so they have to break off but settle on staring at each other with the most love struck grins on their faces.

They sit there breathing heavily, laughing slightly when a loud car horn shakes them from their daze and Shane scrambles to put his feet on the gas to move forward on the road. During their small make out it seems as though cars moved ahead to thin the traffic while a large amount of cars have piled up behind them.

They continue down the motorway and snicker to themselves, Ryan lets out a sigh of relief to which Shane reaches out to clasp his free hand to Ryan’s, and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Ryan smiles smugly to himself, and is more excited to get back home from a location than he’s ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve probably made a ton of spelling and grammar mistakes, but I’m glad I finally wrote something for my favourite nerds and that I don’t have this just sitting in my notes, unfinished and looming over me.
> 
> I also have a tumblr! It’s @imaybeintoomanyfandoms i reblog all sorts of bullshit like bfu, the try guys, queer eye, shadowhunters, Voltron and lots of other shit!


End file.
